


Muscle

by AkaiRen



Series: KinKi Drabble Collection [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Drabbles, Flash Fic, Fluffy, M/M, Silly, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiRen/pseuds/AkaiRen
Summary: Koichi builds more muscles now, Tsuyoshi likes it.





	Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are fictions — ** _pure imagination_**. I do not gain any profit for writing these fictions and I do not own the characters they belong to themselves.

Lately Tsuyoshi touched him a lot, Koichi noticed. 

In concert, TV show, when they were changing into normal clothes in _gakuya_ even in the back seat of their manager’s car. The touch lingered longer than it should be and Koichi counted. 

His now big arm, his shoulder down to his blade, his sturdy chest, and his six-pack stomach anywhere the younger could reach. Tsuyoshi was getting greedy; Koichi could even felt the piercing stare he always gave him recently.

“You have breast now.” Tsuyoshi suddenly said.

“I always have them.” Koichi countered him, a little too fast.

“And you are more muscular now.” 

Koichi mischievously grinned at his partner. “There is a purpose for that.”

The next second Tsuyoshi was surprised but then laugh sheepishly when Koichi lifted him into his arm. Tsuyoshi’s legs instantly wrapped around Koichi’s hip, keeping the younger steady on his partner hold. 

“See, now it’s an easy task.” Another laugh escaped from Tsuyoshi's lips, his body trembling in the older arms. Koichi steadily walked to the direction of the bedroom with a very pleased Tsuyoshi stared down at him, lovingly.


End file.
